Back to Black
Back to Black is the fifty-ninth episode of the Fugly Hoes Saga. It's the second part to the tribute to "The Great Gatsby" and written by Lily. With Tots having gotten the lead role in the school's musical of "Thee Great Gatsby," Lily is left with nothing but envy and past-fueled anger. Despite some of her friends desperately trying to console her, she goes on to take drastic measurements, only to find a shocking surprise waiting for her. Meanwhile, after their sold-out nationwide mall-tour, Kyler and Nate are now rich and leave nothing to the imagination. Plot The episode opens with a close-up of Lily's face, sprayed with blood and a shocked look on her face. Trembling, she looks down at her hand, in which she holds a gun. She then looks on the floor, where Tots is lying in a pool of blood, unconscious. Full shot of the scene, we see Lily standing above Tots' lifeless body on the stage of the audience-filled auditorium, where she starts performing the musical number "Over the Love." Lily: Ever since I was a child I've turned it over in my mind And I sing from the piano Tear my yellow dress and Cry and cry and cry 'Cause your're a hard soul to save With an ocean in the way But I'll get around it 'Cause your’re a hard soul to save With an ocean in the way But I'll get around it Now there's green light in my eyes And my lover on my mind And I sing from the piano Tear my yellow dress and Cry and cry and cry and Over the love of you Cry and cry and cry and Over the love of you Cry and cry and cry and Over the love of you The song ends abruptly and Lily shoots up in bed, drenched in sweat, awakening from her dream. Heavily breathing, she slumps back down, staring into the darkness. Next day, at school, Kyler and Nate arrive in their 2k14 white gold-colored Lamborghini. Each of them sporting the new iPhone 8, they enter the school and start performing "100$ Bill," which intercuts with the movie scenes laid into the song. Nate: One hundred dollar bills Kyler: Benjamin Franklins filled, folded just for the thrill Go numb until I can't feel, or might pop this pill Stock markets just crash, now I'm just a bill History don't repeat itself it rhymes, 1929 still Nate: Write like Mark Twain, Jay Gatsby, I park things Yellow cars, yellow gold like Slick Rick Still tip on four-four's - who? Four-four's at the 4-0, wait, for O Dollars fall on the skin, some might call it sin Politicians all move for money, what the hell are we callin' them? Kyler: Low life, I'm crawlin' out, 911 I Porsched it out Y'all niggas so hypocrites, y'all know what this shit is all about 100 dolla, 100 dolla bill real, uh as Jay Gatsby, and Maya, as Daisy Buchanan, have a scene together at rehearsals, discussing the topic of Jay's wealth and attitude. Nate: I need a 100 bricks on them 100 blocks I got a 100 drops, took 100 cops, uh 100 blocks, I need a 100 bricks on them 100 blocks, uh Decade of decadence, ill reveverence, ill reverence Decade of decadence, ill reveverence, ill reverence Uh, young, uh Kyler: I need a 100 bricks on them 100 blocks I got a 100, I got a 100 drops Need a 100, got a 100 Got a 100, 100, uh 100 dollar bill, real Nate: 100 dollar bill, real The Fugly Hoes are all at lunch and everyone's talking about how rich Kyler and Nate are now. Lily doesn't really take part of the conversation but plays nice whenever someone looks at her or asks her something. Joe notices her detached behaviour. When the bell rings, all the Hoes leave for rehearsals, but Joe holds Lily back and confronts her. The scene changes to everyone on stage, rehearsing "Together." Joe: I know to be there When and where, I'll be there You know what's to be said We said out loud, we never said My premonition of the world comes to me A sun in your hands from the middle life Says I'm alright The scene intercuts with Joe holding Lily back in the lunch room. "I think I know what you're gonna do. And.. I should be telling you not to do it. But you know that you shouldn't do it. So I'm not telling you not to do it. I'm.." He takes a step closer to her and the grab on her arms turns into a gentle touch. "I'm telling you that I'm here for you. I don't want you to get into trouble but if you do, I'm gonna be in the same trouble.. with you." Lily: You said you don't have to speak I can hear you I can't feel all the things you've ever felt before I said it's been a long time Since someone looked at me that way It's like you knew me And all the things I couldn't say Taken aback by the confession and declaration of support, Lily nods and gives him a sad smile. Joe and Lily: Together, to be Together and be Together, to be Together and be Together, to be Together and be Together, to be Together and be Applause roars through her ears as Lily snaps back to reality, realizing that she's not the one performing the song with Joe - Tots is. She looks to her left, where April and Holly are still applauding the performance. Sadly, Lily sighs and gets up to leave the auditorium. The next day, rehearsals for the musical continue. The group, minus Joe and Lily, who are missing - Tim and Jade step in as their understudy - performs "Kill and Run." Tots: Watching the sequence of sounds coming out of your mouth But the snow is too loud Follow the hands as they move, trying to make out your mould But your brain doesnt want to Interpret your eyes as they die Should I die should I now Your poor lashes blow We've done of sancturary laugh You cry all over An innocent call The scene is intercut with Lily entering the auditorium through the back-door, after rehearsals, where Tots is still standing alone on stage, practicing her solo. She approaches Tots with a gun in her hand. Lily: Hi, close the door, silent cold For you What what I done to you Happy, Kyle and Trae: Kill and run Kill and run I'm one Off the dirty guns Kill and run Kill and run Lily with Happy, Kyle and Trae: A bullet through your heart Lily is pointing the gun at Tots and a gunshot is heard. Lily's face is sprayed with blood - which surprises her, that shouldn't happen. Tots drops to the floor, a pool of blood forming around her. She looks up from Tots' body and sees Joe, who's lowering his gun, still smoking from the shot he just fired. "I told you I'm here for you..." 12 hours later Lily is in her room, hurriedly throwing stuff into a backpack. Before leaving her room, she puts two notes on her nightstand - one with Tots' name on it and one with Matt's name on it. She shuts the door and leaves, getting to her car where Joe is already waiting. He demands to be told what's going on but Lily tells him she'll explain once they're on the road. Both of them get into the car. At school, in the auditorium, Tots is explaining a situation. "I told you, I have no idea what happened. One second I was belting out the end of "Young and Beautiful," the next second I wake up in a pool of blood with immense pain in my left leg. I must've knocked my head with the fall but we all KNOW who did this. She's not here right now, no one can reach her cell, isn't it obvious?" Several of the Hoes, including Becca, Matt, Maya and Nate, start arguing over how this isn't possible and how Lily would never do this, until Trae points out that Joe is also missing. April and Holly intervene, telling them that the police is investigating the case but saying that there's nothing they can do anyway so they might as well rehearse the finale of the show, the reprise of "No Church in the Wild." Kyle: Human beings in a mob What's a mob to a king? What's a king to a god? What's a god to a non-believer? Who don't believe in anything? We make it out alive All right, all right No church in the wild The scene intercuts with Lily and Joe driving in her car, down an abandoned road. "I was standing on one side of her and you were standing on the other. She must have seen either one of us, inevitably. You said you'd be there for me and I thought it just meant you would lie for me when they ask me for an alibi. I didn't expect you to shoot her. But you did. And now I'm here for you. We can't win this so why should we even try. This is much easier. I stole some of Kyler's money, and it's more than enough to get the two of us to wherever we wanna go. And then we can start over." Lily looks over to Joe, who raises his eyebrows but smiles and nods. "Sounds like a plan to me. I always wanted to see Paris. Wanna go there?" Tots: Let me buy you Desire I stand by you Walk through the fire Your life Is my Scripture And I need it Through your encryption Yeah, yeah Lily and Joe are still driving along the road, crossing a sign that reads "You're leaving Nicaragua Town - Goodbye!" and driving further as Kyle and Tots rehearse on stage. Kyle: Human beings in a mob What's a mob to a king? What's a king to a god? What's a god to a non-believer? Who don't believe in anything? Tots: We make it out alive All right, all right No church in the wild No church in the wild No church in the wild No church in the wild Songs Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Drama Category:Tributes